tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Crain Navar
NAME: Crain Navar RACE: Imperial GENDER: Male AGE: 38(?), Late thirties. GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None, Legion (Formerly) SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP Legionary soldier WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Dwemer Metal Gladius and large Dwarven shield (Oblivion Aesthetic), Crossbow w/ various engravings. Skilled with any form of one handed weapon, and an expert marksman. REGION OF BIRTH: Bravil, Cyrodiil OCCUPATION: Adventurer, Gladiator, Mercenary HISTORY OF CHARACTER: During the Great War of Tamriel the Aldmeri Dominion had descended upon Cyrodiil in it's quest for control. As they advanced upon Cyrodiil and the Imperial Capital, Bravil had become among those who'd fallen to the Aldmeri conquest. During this time a young Crain was subjected to the various horrors of war. The trauma twisting and molding him into the man that he would become. In his later teen years, he himself joined the imperial legion ranks and served his homeland as a soldier. Tried and true. Growing in strength and wisdom over the many years that he remained in active service. At some point he married, and had a child of his own. And after remaining with the legion for several more years he decided to retire from the army. Settling with his family in Bravil. But various hardship and conflict left the Navar household with little to call their own. So now Crain uses his acquired skillset to provide for his family. Odd jobs, mercenary work, and even gladiatorial contests within the arenas... FAMILY: Aurelia Navar (Wife), Matthias Navar (Son). PERSONALITY: Serious, Somewhat eccentric, respectful, fair, friendly. Intelligent and wise. Though past trauma has also left him dark, brooding, and cynical. He often tries to suppress and hide his darker side. Sometimes even suffers brutal homicidal urges, but fights it continuously and has gained near absolute control of those urges. HAIR: Short length, unkept, black greying EYES: Grey FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Scar on right cheek, stubble/light-rough beard SKIN: Tanned/fair-skinned, various scars, (somewhat) calloused hands and knuckles. Imperial Dragon insignia tattooed on his right arm. BODY: Tall, Muscular-athletic build CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Dark pants and tunic, Imperial leather boots, red scarf. Leather armor over mithril chainmail, steel imperial Bracers. Red short cloak worn over left shoulder, tied to his torso (think the shoulder cloth thing on NCR mantle armor), The Bravil Crest printed atop of it. Imperial helmet BEAST FORM (if any): none LIKES: fairness, justice, the thrill of battle and sport appeal to him but he enjoys peace and tranquility as well. DISLIKES: Cruelty, war, death, needles conflict and bloodshed, corruption, politics, Thalmor/Aldmeri Dominion AMBITIONS: Ideally... Crain would like to settle down with his family and start a quieter life away from most (if not all) of the troubles of the world. Though currently he utilizes his military acquired skill and experience to craft for his family that better life he dreams of. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He would like for his family to not have to suffer much of the horror of the world, though it may prove unavoidable. He simply wants to provide for his wife and child. Doing what it takes in the meantime to see that through. Category:Characters